


Hattenålen i væggen

by How0_0



Series: Februar Skrive-challenge [13]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ikke rettet
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How0_0/pseuds/How0_0
Summary: Corvo er på en af sine ture over tagene i Dunwall, da han husker på noget Jessamine og ham plejede på at gøre.





	Hattenålen i væggen

Tre måneder siden kejserinden blev dræbt af en snigmorder. To måneder siden Emily blev redet fra sine kidnappere. En måned siden sidste gang Corvo brugte de kræfter, guden med de sorte øjne havde givet ham. En time siden Corvo sidste gang stak af fra Dunwall Tower for at vandre rundt på tagene. 

Hver gang han lukkede øjnene så han hende igen. Jessamine, der stod og kiggede på nogle blomster i en vase. Jessamine, der holdt Emily i hendes arme, og kiggede hen på ham. Jessamine, der lå på jorden med et hul i hendes mave, og hende blod i en pøl på jorden omkring hende. 

Denne aften var ikke meget anderledes end alle de andre. Han havde sørget for at Emily sov inde i sit værelse, låst døren til sig eget værelse, og så kravlet fra vinduet og ud til de andre tage. Nattehimlen begyndte først at vise sig rigtigt når man var højt oppe. Midnat, hvor alle lys er slukkede, og alle i Dunwall Tower er indenfor. Først der kan man rigtig se stjernerne. 

Det var et syn Jessamine og ham tit havde nydt sammen. De ture de havde taget sammen havde ikke været ligeså dumdristige som det han gjorde nu, men de var tit endt samme steder. Toppen af det øverste udkigstårn i Dunwall plejede at være favoritten, fordi der var et hemmeligt rum tæt på. 

Bag ved en plakat, en reklame for hvalolie, eller hvad end der var populært dengang den blev hængt op, og bag nogle løse mursten, var et lille rum i væggen. 

De havde brugt det tit. Corvo havde sat et system op med nogle venner. Han lagde nogle penge i hullet, og næste gang de kom forbi var der noget for de penge. Nogle gange var det alkohol, som morbær mjød eller rom, men andre gange var der gamle bøger eller endda et tæppe. Uanset hvad der var i det lille gemmested, så var det noget de ville få brug for. 

Det var der han var på vej hen til, selvom han godt vidste at det ville være smertefuldt for ham at se det igen. Det var noget han blev nødt til at gøre, før eller senere. 

Det tog ikke lang tid, og snart var han på præcist samme sted som Jessamine og ham havde siddet for blot et par måneder siden. Den samme himmel de havde kigget op på, de samme mursten de havde siddet på, og det samme hul i væggen de havde kigget i dengang. 

Han regnede ikke med at der ville være noget i det. Der havde gået ret lang tid siden de havde været der sidst, så hvem end, der havde lagt ting i den sidst ville sikkert have taget det tilbage nu. Han kiggede alligevel derind. 

Fjernede først plakaten, og tog murstenene væk, før han rent faktisk kunne kigge derind. Som han havde forventet, så var der ingenting derinde. Eller det troede han, men da han skulle til at sætte murstenene på plads igen, så han noget der skinnede. 

Da han samlede det op kom han næsten til at tabe den igen. Det var en af Jessamines gamle hattenåle. Ikke en hvilken som helst en, det var den Corvo havde givet til hende da hun lige havde fået Emily. En enkelt perle, omringet af nogle vægge af gulv, men man kunne alligevel godt se perlen. Hun havde tit gået med den, og hver gang hun gjorde det fik Corvo sommerfugle i maven. 

Da han så den som den var nu, støvet, ubrugt og beskidt, var det som en hånd, der holdt om hans hjerte. Det var en af de eneste ting han havde givet til Jessamine, og nu var den givet tilbage til ham. Hvordan nogle af hans venner havde fået fat i den var svært at sige, og ikke noget han ville forestille sig, da folk sagde at hun blev begravet med den. 

Måske var venner ikke det rigtige ord. Mere, bekende, som på en eller anden måde altid havde vidst lige præcis hvad han havde brug for. Hvem det var, det finder han nok aldrig ud af, men det var heller ikke vigtigt for ham. Det vigtigste lige nu, var at komme hjem til Emily og være sikker på at hun havde det godt. 

Det var hvad Jessamine ville have sagt til ham. 

Men hun var der ikke længere, så han blev nødt til at sige det til ham selv. Han stak hattenålen i lommen, og hver gang han begyndte at tvivle på sig selv, kiggede han på den og huskede igen på Jessamine. Hendes visdom og hendes skønhed. Begge dele overgik alt han kunne håbe på at blive.


End file.
